L'aigle noir
by Lorelei Candice Black
Summary: Caroline sort de l'hôpital et se rend à la fête foraine alors que ses souvenirs commencent à lui revenir en mémoire. Elle se souvient du temps passé avec Damon et ce ne sont pas que des bons souvenirs. Début de la saison 2-Chanson de Barbara. Une Review SVP?


**L'Aigle noir**

* * *

_Début de la saison 2, Caroline vient de quitter l'hôpital après son accident et les souvenirs de quand elle était avec Damon lui reviennent en mémoire. Elle est en voiture, en route pour la fête foraine quand une chanson à la radio lui remémore les pires de ses souvenirs avec Damon._

_La chanson est "L'aigle noir" de la merveilleuse Barbara._

* * *

Caroline venait tout juste de quitter l'hôpital et était maintenant au volant de sa voiture, en route pour la fête foraine du lycée. Des souvenirs enfouis lui revenaient en mémoire et ce n'était pas très facile à digérer. Elle était maintenant un vampire. Elle buvait du sang pour survivre et elle brulait au soleil.

Alors qu'elle roulait tranquillement, laissant à ses souvenirs refoulés le temps de revenir, elle alluma la radio. Une chanson qu'elle n'avait jamais entendue auparavant lui permis de se souvenir plus facilement. Une femme chantait avec une grande douleur et justesse sur une mélodie douce et calme joué au piano. Avec chaque paroles de la chanteuse Caroline pouvait sentir différents souvenirs concernant le temps où elle est sortie avec Damon lui revenir en mémoire.

**Un beau jour,****  
****ou peut-être une nuit,****  
****Près d'un lac, je m'étais endormie  
**_Il avait essayé de la tué sur les bords du petit lac de la propriété des Lockwood quand Elena avait découvert les marques de morsures qu'il avait laissé sur tout son corps. _**  
****Quand soudain, semblant crever le ciel****  
****Et venant de nulle part,****  
****Surgit un aigle noir.****  
**_Il lui avait dit qu'elle ne lui était plus utile et l'avait mordue… Il avait bu…Elle avait mal et Stefan l'a sauvée… Puis Elena l'a aidé a se relevé, Stefan l'à forcé à tout oublié et l'a fait boire son sang pour la guérir avant de demandé à Elena de la raccompagner chez elle._**  
****Lentement, les ailes déployées,****  
****Lentement, je le vis tournoyer.  
**_Damon ne lui avait pas parlé tout de suite… Il a commencé par lui tourné autour, il a attendu qu'elle soit attirée par lui pour se présenté quand il était en position de force._**  
****Près de moi, dans un bruissement d'ailes,****  
****Comme tombé du ciel,****  
****L'oiseau vint se poser.****  
**_Il est venu lui parlé la première fois tout doucement, presque gentiment. Il l'a amadoué avec beaucoup d'adresse et elle n'avait pas d'autre choix que de se laisser séduire par cet homme qui semblait si sûr de lui-même._**  
****Il avait les yeux couleur rubis****  
****Et des plumes couleur de la nuit.  
**_Alors qu'elle conduisait, Caroline laissa échapper un ricanement. Si Damon avait été un vampire des livres Twilight, il aurait eu les yeux couleur rubis sans aucuns doutes. Elle soupira en se souvenant de Damon sur son lit, un des livres Twilight en main, faisant des commentaires sur les personnages qu'elle préférait avant de la forcé à ne pas porter une de ses robes favorites._**  
****À son front, brillant de mille feux,****  
****L'oiseau roi couronné****  
****Portait un diamant bleu.****  
**_Sa bague…la bague avec la pierre bleue qu'il n'enlevait jamais. Elle lui permettait d'aller au soleil, il le lui avait dit quand elle lui avait demandé pourquoi il ne brillait pas comme les Cullen. Il n'avait jamais voulu lui faire confiance pour ne serais-ce que la regarder de plus près._**  
****De son bec, il a touché ma joue.  
**_Il avait envoyé un corbeau__ la chercher quand il était enfermé dans le cachot de sa cave. Elle avait faillit mourir là encore mais c'est Zack qui avait donné sa vie, lui permettant de s'échapper au soleil, en sécurité. _**  
****Dans ma main, il a glissé son cou.  
**_Il l'avait forcée à le toucher comme il l'aimait. Il avait décidé de tout et lui avait retiré toute autonomie._**  
****C'est alors que je l'ai reconnu :****  
****Surgissant du passé,****  
****Il m'était revenu.****  
**_Dès qu'il avait besoin d'elle il l'appelait et avec ses yeux l'obligeait à faire tout ce qu'il voulait… Elle n'avait été qu'un jouet pour lui…_**  
****Dis l'oiseau, O dis, emmène-moi.  
**_A ce moment, Caroline arrêta sa voiture sur le bord de la route et laissa aller ses larmes… Elle voulait juste ne plus y penser, ne plus se souvenir mais les scènes ne s'arrêtaient pas de lui revenir en mémoire._**  
****Retournons au pays d'autrefois,****  
****Comme avant, dans mes rêves d'enfant,****  
****Pour cueillir en tremblant****  
****Des étoiles, des étoiles.****  
**_Dans un sens, Caroline se dit que s'était de sa faute… Elle avait voulu grandir trop vite pour enfin dépasser Elena dans quelque chose… Elle ne pouvait pas imaginer le genre d'attention que ça lui attirerai !_**  
****Comme avant, dans mes rêves d'enfant,  
**_Il n'était même pas le genre d'homme qu'elle aimait habituellement…_**  
****Comme avant, sur un nuage blanc,  
Comme avant, allumer le soleil,  
**_Même si la femme qui ressemblait à Elena l'avait tué, Caroline sentait que s'était à cause de Damon si elle se trouvait dans cette situation. _**  
****Être faiseur de pluie****  
****Et faire des merveilles.****  
**_Caroline ne pouvait plus arrêter les larmes alors que les images des abus de Damon lui revenaient en mémoire. Il avait aimé lui faire sentir qu'il était plus fort et plus puissant qu'elle… Il aimait avoir le pouvoir et c'est pour ça qu'il s'était servit d'elle comme ça._**  
****L'aigle noir, dans un bruissement d'ailes****  
****Prit son vol pour regagner le ciel.  
**_Elle se souvenait maintenant de chaque fois qu'il l'avait hypnotisée avec ses beaux yeux bleus, avant de partir, pour qu'elle ne dise rien et oublie tout pour ne garder que de bons souvenirs. _**  
****Quatre plumes, couleur de la nuit,  
**_Il y avait quelques corbeaux noirs, comme ceux qu'il aime utiliser, en ville et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à Damon. Avant elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais maintenant, elle comprenait enfin._**  
****Une larme, ou peut-être un rubis.  
**_Elle se souvenait aussi de ses larmes… des draps tachés de sang…des oreillers pleins de sangs…_**  
****J'avais froid, il ne me restait rien.  
**_Elle se sentait soudain vide…utilisée…inutile… Un simple outil que Damon avait pu utiliser à son bon vouloir…_**  
****L'oiseau m'avait laissée****  
****Seule avec mon chagrin.****  
**_Elle se souvenait aussi des larmes qu'elle avait versées après qu'il lui ait dit qu'elle était stupide et inutile… Simplement parce qu'elle n'avait pas pu lui récupérer le médaillon. _**  
****Un beau jour, ou était-ce une nuit****  
****Près d'un lac je m'étais endormie.  
**_A nouveau, elle revoyait le moment ou il l'avait presque tué avant de s'étouffer avec quelque chose qui était dans son sang._**  
****Quand soudain, semblant crever le ciel****  
****Et venant de nulle part****  
****Surgit un aigle noir.**

Damon était toujours en ville, toujours autour. Il semblait un peu plus sage et raisonnable ces derniers temps, mais qui sais ce qu'il faisait quand personne ne regardait…

Caroline ne pleurait plus maintenant, elle rageait. Damon lui avait fait mal et ne s'était même pas excusé. Il l'avait utilisé et quand il n'a plus eu besoin d'elle l'a forcé à garder en mémoire que les souvenirs que lui avait choisit. Damon n'était pas le gentil jeune homme que sa mère pensait qu'il était.

De plus en plus en colère, Caroline redémarra sa voiture en direction de la fête foraine. Le sosie d'Elena, celle qui dit s'appeler Katherine, lui avait donné une mission et Caroline comptait bien l'exécuter et y prendre du plaisir en plus.

Damon Salvatore ferait mieux de prendre garde, Caroline Forbes était en chemin et elle était plus déterminée que jamais à avoir justice…

* * *

**Juste un petit quelque chose que j'ai eu en tête après avoir écouté la chanson **

**(c'est la faute de ma soeur tentaculegirl67 en fait, c'est elle qui m'a parlé de fiction alors que la chanson jouait en arrière plan... Elle aurait dû savoir qu'une idée germerait automatiquement...)**

**Une petite REVIEW SVP?**

**Merci**

**Continuez de me lire**

**Lorelei Candice Black**


End file.
